With the increasing popularity of wireless networks and wireless devices, there is a growing need for providing location-specific information. While general information can easily be provided to all devices in a wireless network, providing information that is specific to the location of a particular wireless device can be difficult. Various specialized technologies have been developed in order to provide information that is specific to the location of a device. Specialized solutions have been developed, for example, based on GPS, signal strength, and triangulation technologies. However, such specialized technologies can be complex and costly to implement, and can require a significant investment in additional infrastructure.
For example, a specialized solution based on GPS technology would require that each wireless device include GPS technology. In addition to requiring GPS technology with the wireless devices, such a specialized solution could also require modification to the wireless network infrastructure to support the GPS technology.
Existing wireless networks can contain infrastructure and wireless devices that do not support specialized location-determination technology. Furthermore, existing wireless networks can have a significant investment in the existing infrastructure and devices. Because of the additional complexity and cost required to implement these specialized solutions, they can be impractical for use with existing wireless networks.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related providing location-based services using wireless networks.